Promesa Real
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Para Daiki es doloroso, pero su hijo lo vale. Simplemente, el parto de Aomine Daiki. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**Doloroso, pero hermoso**

 **Resumen** : Para Daiki es doloroso, pero su hijo lo bale. Simplemente, el parto de Aomine Daiki.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

-¡Me duele maldito desgraciado! –gritó sintiendo como las caderas se le expandían anunciando la avenida de su primogénito.

-Daiki, no te estreses que es peor para ti.

-¡Aconséjame cuando estés en las mismas condiciones, violador de mierda!

Kagami sonrió de lado al recordar que fue lo mismo que le grito hace menos de seis meses cuando se enteró de que en un descuido había dejado en la dulce espera a su novio de diecisiete años. Claro que ahora, ambos con dieciocho años, las condiciones cambiaban mucho. Él moreno ya no corría por la casa con unas tijeras en la mano y la amenaza de cortar su virilidad. Ahora estaba en la camilla, con un montón de enfermeras y el médico obstetra que traería a su bebé al mundo alrededor, viendo como mataba con la mirada al futuro padre. Y menos mal que no podía moverse con facilidad, si no ya hubiera ocupado el bisturí (estratégicamente alejado por una de las enfermeras) para abrir la garganta del imbécil que lo tenía en esa dolorosa situación.

-Daiki, no es solo mi culpa.

-¡Claro que lo es, maldito imbécil, bien pudiste ponerte un puto condón!

-¡No me digas! Pues para la próxima lo haremos así.

Los reclamos pararon en el instante, Daiki odiaba los malditos profilácticos. Si fuera por él quemaría cada embase plástico en la faz de la tierra, pero ahora el dolor era mucho, una lagrima traicionera calló de su ojo en una nueva contracción, calentando el corazón de Kagami que se acercó y lo abrazó, besando su frente.

-Vamos, amor, tu eres fuerte, nadie puede vencerte, esta vez no será diferente –le animó, sintiéndose nervioso al ver como empezaban a cubrir el cuerpo de Aomine para practicarle la cesárea necesaria-. Eres tan genial que nuestro hijo te amará por sobre todo.

-Claro que lo hará –dijo resignado y sintiendo como la piel de su estomago estaba menos tensa, seguramente el bisturí ya estaba pasando pos las paredes de su vientre-. Soy su "madre" después de todo.

-Y serás el mejor, ya lo veras.

Kagami estaba nervioso, no le gustaba la sangre y por supuesto que odiaba la idea de pensar en Aomine bañado en esta, pero era necesario para sacar al bebé.

Casi una hora tuvieron que esperar para que la operación se diera por finalizada y Daiki y el bebé estuvieran sin peligro alguno. Kagami fue el primero en tomar al bbé entre nervios y temores, tenía pánico de que el niño se le callera, pero Aomine miraba a su pareja con admiración, notando como pese a todos sus temores el pelirrojo pudiera mantenerse tranquilo, lo suficiente como para recibir al pequeño morenito entre sus brazos. Era tan lindo, piel morena y cabello oscuro como su madre, esperaba que sacara sus ojos por lo menos, porque casi parecía que el no tuviera ninguna participación en la concepción del bebé. Era completamente Aomine.

-Por lo menos llevaras mi apellido, pequeño bribón –dijo mirando al bebé.

-¿Qué tanto murmuras? –preguntó Daiki desde la camilla.

-Tu hijo, no sacó nada de mí –dijo molestándolo y acercando al bebé a su ceno.

-Entonces es perfecto –dijo devolviendo la puja y mirando maravillado el pequeño ser que salió de sus entrañas-. Es tan hermoso… tan perfecto.

-Lo es sin duda –dijo besando a su pareja en los labios-. ¿Sería demasiado cliché de mi parte pedirte matrimonio ahora mismo?

-Sería lo mínimo que tendrías que hacer, Bakagami –dijo dando casi el "Sí"

-Entonces cásate conmigo, Aomine Daiki.

-Estas cavando tu propia tumba, pero te lo mereces por bastardo –dijo recibiendo un beso reconfortante.

-Disculpen –dijo una enfermera rompiendo el momento-. Tengo que llevar el bebé para que lo revisen, pero necesito el nombre primero.

-Kagami Seiya –dijo Aomine, feliz de que su hijo llevara el nombre que a él le gustaba.

Bien, te saliste con la tuya –dijo Taiga divertido viendo como se llevaban a su bebé-. Te amo tanto, idiota.

-Yo igual, pero no esperes que lo diga tan seguido.

Fin

[IMG] . [/IMG]


End file.
